Nós
by Anne Asakura
Summary: No início era apenas eu. Depois, éramos apenas nós. - MelloMatt - Presente de Natal para T. Lecter.


_**Summary:**__ No início era apenas eu. Depois, éramos apenas nós._

**Betada por Ms. Cookie**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nós**

**-**

_**Presente de Natal para T. Lecter**_

**-**

_No começo era apenas eu._

_Depois, ele apareceu._

_Então não era eu._

_Éramos apenas nós._

_Eu, ele e a morte._

**X**

Eu não o conhecia até precisar dele.

Não fazia idéia de quem era, o que fazia ou o que o deixava feliz. Também não sabia que ele era um maldito nerd que quase nunca saía de dentro da Wammy's, exceto às terças e quintas as duas da tarde, quando tínhamos treino de futebol.

Ele era uma boa dupla no ataque, mas eu não sabia o nome dele.

Não me importava saber desde que eu fosse o melhor.

E eu era.

Naquela época, eu _ainda_ era o melhor.

Então ele apareceu.

**X**

Não irei me apegar a muitos detalhes sobre Near, porque, nem de longe, é dele que quero me lembrar. Falarei apenas o essencial para que compreendam o motivo do meu ódio.

Não é _ele_, mas o _lugar_ dele.

Eu odeio, _odeio_, **odeio** pessoas que me superam.

Ninguém foi feito para me superar, apenas para estar abaixo de mim. Então eu não aceito que um maldito albino me supere e seja melhor do que eu. É inconcebível.

Quando eu vi, na escala de notas, o nome dele acima do meu, eu senti ódio.

Porque era ele ali, não eu.

_Near._

Me pergunto desde quando ele está aqui, na Wammy's, mas a resposta é simples. Quando vasculho os arquivos da Wammy's, descubro que está ali desde sempre.

O maldito chegou aqui antes de mim.

_Primeiro._

Até nisso.

**X**

Nós nunca nos falamos na Wammy's House.

Ele não era o primeiro, tampouco o segundo, então não me interessava saber quem ele era. Eu não me interesso por pessoas que sejam inferiores a mim enquanto eu não precisar delas.

E eu precisei.

E o nome dele ficou marcado na minha memória.

Para sempre, e sempre, e sempre.

Maldito Mail Jeevas.

**X**

Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas ele sabia de mim.

Ele chamava o meu nome quando queria me passar a bola. Ele chamava o meu nome para me parabenizar depois dos jogos.

Ele, ele, ele.

Ele nunca havia feito um gol durante uma partida, mas eu só notei isso anos mais tarde.

Desde sempre, ele foi a minha sombra; o meu parceiro.

Eu nunca fui nada dele, além de sentenciador.

**X**

Eram apenas duas horas e meia durante dois dias da semana o tempo em que ficávamos juntos.

Eu nunca gravei o rosto dele, mas sabia que tinha cabelos vermelhos e goggles laranjas.

Se um dia eu precisasse dele, sei que poderia achá-lo com essas seguintes informações:

_Goggles laranjas e cabelos vermelhos._

E ele poderia me achar pelos cabelos loiros e o cheiro de chocolate.

Ele nunca precisou de mim, mas eu precisei dele.

**X**

A primeira vez fora dos treinos que eu _notei_ a presença dele dentro da Wammy's foi em um dia de chuva.

Near – e eu espero, sinceramente, que esta seja a última vez que tenha que citar esse nome aqui – estava montando um quebra-cabeças na sala branca, Linda estava desenhando um personagem particularmente chato de uma fábula infantil, eu estava comendo chocolate na poltrona enquanto lia as anotações de biologia de um antigo aluno da Wammy's, _B,_ e ele estava lá, mesmo que eu não soubesse.

O barulho da chuva encobria todo e qualquer barulho que pudesse incomodar dentro da sala.

O barulho do encaixe das peças, o lápis correndo contra o papel, as mordidas no chocolate e o _tac tac_ dos botões do videogame.

Quando eu disse que nunca conversamos na Wammy's, me esqueci deste pequeno detalhe porque não julgava importante.

Durante todo o tempo no orfanato, trocamos cinco palavras.

Três dele, duas minhas.

Na época, eu não notei. Mais tarde, eu riria disso junto com ele.

"Você tem pilhas?" Ele perguntou, mas não foi por isso que eu ergui os olhos das anotações que, com tanto custo, vim a conseguir. A silhueta da sombra dele estava me impedindo de ler.

"Não tenho." Respondi, encarando-o.

Os goggles laranjas estavam acima da cabeça e ele me olhava diretamente.

Cabelos vermelhos e olhos cor de chocolate.¹

Se tivéssemos conversado mais cedo, talvez fossemos bons amigos.

É o que eu acho.

**X**

Quando Roger disse as palavras "L está morto" e "Ele não teve tempo de escolher seu sucessor", eu já estava certo do que isso significava.

Logicamente, Roger apenas queria que eu trabalhasse com Near por pena. E aquele baixinho albino _aceitou_ isso.

Aliás, para ele, tanto fazia o que iria acontecer. Near não se importava com nada, mas acho que a morte de L não afetou apenas a mim.

L era o _nosso_ ídolo.

Podemos nunca tê-lo visto pessoalmente, mas nós o admirávamos.

Eu, Near e acho que ele também.

Ele.

Ele escutou toda a conversa, mesmo quando eu disse para Roger que partiria. A espreita atrás da porta, jogando seu portátil.

Na hora não me pareceu importante.

Ele _não_ era importante.

Ele se _tornou_ importante.

**X**

Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ganhar essa corrida. Capaz de qualquer coisa para me tornar o primeiro lugar. Eu fui capaz.

Capaz de _matar_, _destruir_, causar _terror._

Tudo para _vencer._

Não me agradava, eu confesso, ter que agir dessa forma. Mas eu precisava vencer. Por mim, por L, por tudo em que eu acreditava, eu precisava vencer.

Então, eu ingressei para a máfia. Assim, eu poderia conseguir todo e qualquer contato que eu precisasse. Porque, quando se está atrás de um criminoso, mesmo que ele pense ser Deus, a melhor forma de chegar até ele é pelo submundo.

Durante todo esse tempo, eu não tive notícias dele.

Não que na época aquilo parecesse importante, eu nem sequer sabia seu nome.

Na verdade, nunca foi importante.

Até que eu precisei dele.

_**X**_

Uma cicatriz, uma marca, não importa como chamem isso que agora faz parte de mim, eu chamo de _derrota._

Sempre que eu olho no espelho, é _derrota_ que eu vejo escrito em toda a extensão dessa marca que nunca mais vai sair daqui. Não é que eu me importe com isso, mas _derrota_ e _Mello_ não são palavras que combinem a meu ver.

Foi aí que eu procurei por ele.

Porque eu _precisava._

Precisava de alguém inteligente o suficiente para trabalhar ao meu lado, insano o suficiente para aceitar.

E eu o encontrei.

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos como sangue e olhos marrons como chocolate.

Ele era conhecido como _Matt_ e era o terceiro no rank dos melhores da Wammy's.

O terceiro.

Não é o primeiro, nem o segundo.

Mas o _terceiro,_ mais o _segundo_, é _melhor_ que o _primeiro._

E foi assim que Matt entrou na minha vida.

Tão rápido quanto saiu.

**X**

Ele não parecia nada além de um nerd maluco por videogames. Para Matt estava tudo bem estar comigo, desde que tivesse um DS no bolso, um cigarro nos lábios e diversão. Não importava que ele pudesse se ferir com isso ou que algo ainda pior pudesse acontecer.

Se eu era louco, Matt era insano.

Por aceitar as coisas do modo que eram, por não correr atrás ou _ter_ algum objetivo. Ele simplesmente estava ali e pronto. Não tinha um _além de_ em sua vida. Apenas o _agora_ onde ele estava ali, arriscando a própria vida pelos _meus_ sonhos.

Matt não pensava no futuro ou no passado. Apenas no presente.

**X**

Às vezes, ele me irritava _profundamente _com algumas atitudes.

Primeiro, o jeito desleixado com o qual ele via as coisas. Matt podia estar vivendo dentro de um chiqueiro, desde que tivesse um cigarro e um videogame. Ele não se importava e não é exagero. Matt _não_ ligava.

Segundo, a _calma_ excessiva dele. Tudo, absolutamente _tudo_, podia esperar. O mundo podia estar acabando ao lado dele, mas se Matt estivesse no último mestre de _The Legend of Zelda_ ou fosse lá o que estivesse jogando, _tudo_ podia esperar. E, acreditem, eu sou um cara que _detesta_ esperar.

E, por último, mas não menos importante que as duas primeiras atitudes, são os olhos. Os malditos olhos que não são verdes, azuis ou negros. E não é paranóia minha, os olhos dele tem _cor_ de chocolate e eu tenho certeza de que, se chegasse perto o bastante, _sentiria_ o cheiro de chocolate nele. Não de cigarro, mas chocolate.

**X**

_Vício._

_Defeito grave que torna uma pessoa ou coisa inadequada para certos fins ou funções._

_Inclinação para o mal._

_Conduta ou costume nocivo ou condenável._

É isso que o dicionário diz a respeito.

Eu e Matt tínhamos muitos vícios.

Talvez eles não se enquadrassem em todos esses significados, mas eram muitos.

Ele, por cigarros, eu por chocolate.

Ele, por videogame, eu por ser o primeiro.

Ele, por mim.

Eu, por ele.

No início, não deveria ser nada além de uma pequena diversão. Provocações, um jogo de pôquer para matar o tempo, algumas garrafas de vodka que acabaram se tornando algo a mais nas nossas vidas.

Naquele apartamento pequeno de paredes emboloradas e luz fraca que dividíamos como o nosso "Q.G" de investigações, foi onde tudo aconteceu.

O desejo, a obsessão, as trocas de carícia, as palavras, os beijos.

Eu _não_ o amava e sabia que Matt também não me amava.

Era apenas obsessão, desejo, cigarros e chocolate.

Eu era viciado em Matt desde que vi aqueles olhos. A cor daqueles olhos. O chocolate dentro deles. O _sabor._

O tabaco mesclado ao chocolate era algo que eu não sabia explicar.

_(Vício)_

E os toques firmes, ele me chamando.

_(Viciar)_

E dizendo seu nome.

_(Desejo)_

"Eu me chamo Mail Jeevas" Abriu um largo sorriso, antes de caminhar em direção à morte.

"Mihael Keehl" Respondi, sorrindo de canto e o beijei uma última vez.

**X**

Antes, era apenas eu.

Depois, ele apareceu na minha vida.

Então éramos nós.

E depois não era nada.

_Matt está morto._

Ele foi o primeiro a morrer e eu era capaz de escutar suas gargalhadas enquanto dirigia a moto.

_(Eu morri primeiro. Haha pra você, Mello)_

Mas na minha mente, não era o número que aparecia e sim um nome.

_Meu nome é Mail Jeevas._

Mail, Mail, Mail.

Maldito Mail Jeevas, por que tinha que morrer antes do fim?

**X**

**¹ - **_Os olhos cor de chocolate foram apenas pelo fato de o Mello gostar de chocolate e porque a Nana gosta do Matt com os olhos dessa cor 8D_

**X**

**N/A:**

Oi, gente boa, como vai? Espero que muito bem nesse natal.

Estou aqui com mais uma fic de DN - minha primeira MelloMatt apesar de eu amar o casal - para vocês e também para a minha filhota, Tina.

PP, eu juro que eu farei uma fic melhor deles pra você algum dia, mas só saiu isso pro natal!

Eu te amo, viu filha? Espero que dê tudo certo na sua vida e que ainda cometamos muitos atos incestuosos juntas.

Agradecimentos especiais à tia cookie por betar e à nana por ter lido a fic apesar de ser mellomatt 8D amo vocês.

E, filha...

PAPAI AMA VOCÊ, ENTÃO ME APERTA, ME CHEIRA, ME CHAMA DE MON BIJU!

**Reviews de natal para deixar uma escritora feliz?**


End file.
